Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Palladium can be combined with sulfur in various proportions to form palladium sulfide PdxSy wherein x and y can be the same or different and both x and y may be equal to or greater than 1.0. In some examples, palladium sulfide may have the formula: PdS, Pd2.2S, PdS2, Pd4S, Pd16S7 or Pd3S. Palladium sulfide may be used as a catalyst and may have properties of electrical conductivity, corrosion resistance and reduced permeability to hydrogen.